


Mr. Mistletoe-fleas!

by DelukahDo



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cute, One Shot, Short & Sweet, tuggoffelees - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelukahDo/pseuds/DelukahDo
Summary: This is just a little drabble I posted on my Tumblr (@tuggoffelees). Quaxo and Tugger are playing around when Tugger tries to pronounce Quaxo's other name, Mr. Mistoffelees, for the first time (and it takes him a couple of tries).
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Quaxo/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Mr. Mistletoe-fleas!

“Oh, darling, look!” A tall woman held her hands to her heart, gazing fondly outside, “Mr. Mistoffelees has a little friend! Isn’t that sweet?” The two cats were jumping about the garden, chasing bugs and, occasionally, each other.

A man stepped in view of the window and looked out to where his wife was gazing, furrowing his eyebrows. “Who’s cat is that? Better not lay a scratch on ours else I shall not be happy with the vet bill.”

“Oh, calm down now,” she tried to persuade as her husband unlatched the window, “they look like they’re having fun, and the cat has a collar, dear, I’m sure they’re fine.”

He wasn’t listening. “Mr. Mistoffelees!” He called out the window, and the two cats stopped in their tracks, backing toward a bush. “Mr. Mistoffelees, you get back here right now. Hear me?” The little black cat darted into a bush, with the other following quickly.

“He doesn’t speak English.” The woman rolled her eyes.

The Rum Tum Tugger ducked under a leaf, pouncing on Quaxo as the two rolled in the mud in joy. They settled after a second, Quaxo stretching his paws out before flopping onto his side.

Tugger licked his paw clean, “hang on a second,” he was biting his claw as he spoke, and Quaxo’s ears perked up. “What did they call you back there? Mister… Mister fleas?”

Quaxo’s rested his chin on his paws, “Mr. Mistoffelees! That’s what the humans call me, isn’t it fun?”

“Mis… Mist-loft-eleez?”

“Mistoffelees.”

“Mis-flof-el-teez.”

“Mistoffelees.”

“… Mistle-toe-fleas?” Tugger tilted his head.

“No,” Quaxo snorted, watching Tugger trip over his own tongue. Tugger found amusement in it too.

“Why do they call you that?” He took a few steps closer to Quaxo and plopped down next to him, letting Quaxo paw at his mane gently (since he knew how much the little tom loved to idly play with it).

“Oh, I don’t know. Why do humans do anything? I guess they like the sound of it,” Quaxo couldn’t help but purr a little, letting the tips of his claws tug gently at Tugger’s fur, “and it is fun! Mr. Mistoffelees! Makes me sound like a real magician, doesn’t it?”

“You are a real magician,” Tugger said with a voice like silk. It was quiet for a moment, just the sounds of purrs and the birds and the bugs outside this little bush of theirs. Tugger looked softly at Quaxo, who’s eyes had fluttered shut a couple of moments earlier. “Teach me how to say it.” He was determined.

Quaxo blinked his eyes open and looked at Tugger, “it’s alright if you can’t get it, you know, you can always just call me Quaxo.”

“I want to say it, though!” Tugger was beaming, “my little magician, the mystical, the marvelous… Mr. Miss-loft-toe-fleas!”

Quaxo was cackling, “okay, okay, fine!” He sat up a little, taking his paws off Tugger’s mane and staring intently into his eyes. “Repeat after me.” Tugger nodded.

“Mister.”

“Mister- I got that part already-“

“Sh! Mist.”

”Mist, Mr. Mist?” Tugger’s head tilted a little.

”Mhm! Off.”

”Off.”

”El.”

”El.”

”Eeeeeez…” Quaxo sounded silly, and Tugger possible sillier.

“Eeez?”

Quaxo beamed, “Mr. Mistoffelees!”

“Mr. Mistletoefleas.” His tongue practically tripped over his teeth, and his ears flattened from embarrassment. Quaxo was highly amused, though. “Misfofeleez! Did I say it right? Mister Mistlofteleez!”

“Okay, okay!” Quaxo rubbed his cheek affectionately across Tuggers, then sat back on his hind legs, “let’s try again, ready?” Tugger nodded.

“Mister.”

”Mister.”

”Mistoff-“

“Mistoff.

“elees.”

“elees! Mistoff… Elees…. Mistoffelees? Mistoffelees!” Tugger almost jumped with joy when Quaxo’s face confirmed he’d gotten it right. “Mr. Mistoffelees!”

“That’s it!” Quaxo’s tail swished happily, as the two toms bonked heads affectionately, Tugger taking a moment to groom the top of Quaxo’s head by his ears. “I knew you could do it.” He gently pressed his head against Tugger’s muzzle.

“The magical Mr. Mistoffelees!”


End file.
